Second duel of the Fire Tree Bridge
The Second Duel of the Fire Tree Bridge is the confronting duel between the rightful king of the Ndona Pride, Simba, and Scar, the murderer of the previous king, Mufasa. It was originally meant to feature in King of the Beasts. Information Background After Nala reunites with Simba, who has returned to the Pride Lands, he tells her to report to Scar about Mufasa's son. The next morning, as Scar drinks from a water spring, Nala approaches him. Scar thinks that Banagi and the hyenas have found her, but Nala tells the wicked king that another lion has found her. Scared at the notion of this, Scar listens as Nala tells him that the new lion wants to challenge him in a match (without the hyenas) at the Fire Tree Bridge come nighttime. Suddenly, Banagi arrives, finding the two lions, and is informed about the challenge by Scar. After being told that Scar wants no interference from the hyenas, Banagi is ordered by Scar to escort Nala back to Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Nala tries to distract the hyenas by starting a fight with the lionesses. Zazu arrives to guide the hyenas to the fight, and the hyenas quickly follow him. The Duel In the evening, Scar and Simba meet next to a burned down acacia. Scar calls Simba a young fool and expresses his regret that the former prince has returned. He then asks Simba if he had challenged Scar to a duel to avenge his father's death or if he had challenged him to win Nala for himself. Simba chooses to say nothing. Scar asks him if he is too scared to speak, but Simba says that the Pride Lands belong to the Ndona Pride. The young lion then swats Scar's ear with a paw, as if playing with a cub. Scar is insulted and angrily asks Simba if he thinks this is just a harmless game. Simba just continues to insult him, calling him fat, useless, and deserving of death. He then attacks his foe, knocks him to the ground, and rolls him over. Zazu flits in, sees Scar on the ground, and beams. Simba sees Zazu and gives the slightest nod back. Scar manages to get rid of Simba's grip just as Banagi appears over the rise. Baasho and a few hyenas are also with him. Scar reminds his allies that he had told them to not come here, but Banagi answers that he is just curious. Scar strictly prohibits him and his hyenas from participating in the battle, because Nala had commented that Mufasa is dead because of help from the hyenas. Banagi is furious about Scar's ingratitude and because he does not remember who was turned him into a king but keeps his patience and tells Scar that they are simply spectators. When Scar again turns to Simba, Banagi whispers to Baasho to kill the victor. Scar forces Simba back and throws him down. The young lion slips away before Scar can carve open his belly. Scar tries to hit Simba, but the former prince is too quick to take it. As the battle continues, the lionesses appear and watch the fight from a distance. Simba throws Scar down, but the evil king slashes at Simba's leg and knocks him down. He rolls on Simba and gets rolled on in return. They tumble to the cliff edge, clawing and slashing each other. Simba stands at the center of the plateau, struggling to catch his breath, battered and exhausted but still iron-willed. Simba relies on a forty-five degree angle, a move taught by Mufasa years ago, to pin Scar down, suffocating him. Afterwards, Simba comes to the hyenas and orders Banagi to come to him in a voice that is now the same as Mufasa's. Banagi orders the hyenas to kill Simba, and some of them try. However, Simba simply ignores their attacks and sinks his teeth into Banagi's neck. He then swings the body through the air and with it, hits the hyenas who attack him. Finally, Simba throws the prince of the hyenas from the acacia into the abyss. Baasho and the other hyenas bow before their new king, who spares their lives. Category:Concepts Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Deleted Events